All Flocked Up
Internet Season: 3 Episode: 63 Production Number: 309 Writers: Ken Pontac Warren Graff Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode List: Internet Season 3 Previous Episode: Wrath of Con Next Episode: Something Fishy "All Flocked Up" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Lumpy Appearance Roles *Toothy *The Mole Plot Lumpy is walking through forest when suddenly a baby bird falls out of the sky. Lumpy scoops up the baby bird and tries to put it back in the nest. Unfortunately, the bird's nest sits atop a branch high up the tree. Later, Lumpy stands on a scissor lift with the baby bird in a small pouch on his chest. Lumpy looks at the control system and sighs in frustration, as the levers are extremely difficult to handle. He pulls a lever and the lift sends him flying up into the air, whereupon he hits his head on the branch that the baby birds are nesting on. He hoists himself up to deliver the bird to its nest. He uses the control panel as a 'leg-up' and accidentally moves one of the switches, quickly lowering the scissor platform. As he goes down, his nose scrapes against the side of the tree. He arrives at the ground where he lifts up his head to find that that his nose has been worn down from the friction. Lumpy, with bandages tied around his nose, tries again with a pair of scissors and some balloons tied to a chair anchored to the ground. He snips the rope holding the chair to the ground and the chair lifts off. He laughs as ascends to the branch, but ends up missing it and floating even higher. He grabs a sling-shot from his pocket and attempts to pop some of the balloons. He misses and hits Toothy, who is tarring his roof. The ammo hits him in the back of the head and he falls face first in the tar, causing the skin on his face to get torn off when he stands up screaming. Lumpy realises he has missed the balloon and frowns. He pulls out the scissors again and cuts one balloon string, causing the entire chair to fall quickly. Lumpy falls out of the chair, causing it to begin rising again. Lumpy, falling to his death, grabs onto a tree branch. The force of his fall, however, breaks his arm off from his hand, his tendons connecting the two together. His fingers begin slipping, so Lumpy pulls on his tendons to keep his fingers clamped around the branch. He looks over and notices that the nest is right next to him, so he bites down on his tendons and reaches for the branch with the baby in hand. Two of his tendons snap as the bird rejoins the nest. Lumpy smiles happily, but falls as his last tendon has broken. Lumpy falls to his death, splattering to pieces as he hits the ground. Shortly after, the baby bird falls to the ground again. It bites down on one of Lumpy's tendons as a shadow approaches and The Mole reaches towards it. The Mole climbs up to the branch and puts Lumpy's heart in the nest instead of the baby bird. Moral Birds of a feather flock together! Deaths *Lumpy is splattered when he hits the ground after falling from a high tree branch. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times throughout the episode. #Although the people in Happy Tree Friends have three fingers and a thumb on each hand, (typical cartoon illustrations), when Lumpy's nose is scraping against the tree, one of his hands had four fingers and a thumb. #It is shown in Just Desert and The Carpal Tunnel of Love that Lumpy's skull is extended to his snout. When his snout is scraped off, bone cannot be seen. #One of Lumpy's antlers (briefly) passes through his arm and tendons slightly after his hand breaks off. #In many episodes, when Lumpy's brain is shown, it is extremely tiny (a sign of Lumpy's stupidity), however, when Lumpy dies, his brain comes out and it is normal size. Trivia #Despite there being a pre-release picture of Lumpy holding a giant toothbrush, it never actually made it into the final cut. (writer, Warren Graff posted a comment on sneak-peek page saying that he didn't remember the giant toothbrush in the script "What the hell is that toothbrush for??? I don't remember that in the script!!!") The giant toothbrush can, however, be seen in the background next to a clump of trees before Lumpy floats up to the branch with the balloons. #Toothy's injury is similar to Cub's injury in A Sucker for Love, Pt. One and Petunia's death in Flippin' Burgers. #Lumpy's arm injury is similar to Toothy's eye injury in Eye Candy. #Lumpy's death is similar to Handy's death in See What Develops. #Writer, Kenn Navarro said on the "Burn After Reading" page (p2) that Handy was going to be in Toothy's place, but was changed to Toothy because he has hands and wanted to make it clear that he was tarring his roof. He felt it was important to see somebody pushing the broom around, something that Handy wouldn't be able to do (also seeing how Warren Graff is the voice actor for both Toothy and Handy, it wouldn't take much effort to change from Handy to Toothy). Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes